Frankie Grande
Frank James Michael "Frankie" Grande Marchione was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. Frankie is the brother of singer and actress Ariana Grande. For weeks Frankie hid this from his fellow cast members, but when his back was against the wall, he revealed his relationship to the singer as an attempt to win them back, to mixed responses. After winning the first HOH competition of the season, Frankie established a relationship with co-HOH Caleb Reynolds that eventually led to the creation of the Bomb Squad, an eight-person alliance. After the leader of the alliance, Devin Shepherd, was evicted in Week 3, Frankie joined a new alliance called The Detonators which consisted of four other original Bomb Squad members. Throughout the entire season, Frankie was consistently a target within the house due to his ability to win several competitions and for strategic moves in successfully backdooring original Bomb-Squad members and allies Amber and Zach during his HOH reigns. When the BB Rewind Twist was introduced in Week 11, Frankie was adamant about pressing it, unknowingly nullifying his HOH and POV wins. He was evicted in the rewind week, after failing to win the same competitions, by a 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the 7th member of the jury. Biography Frank "Frankie" James Michael Grande Marchione (born January 24, 1983), 31, is a YouTube blogger and older half-brother of pop and R&B singer Ariana Grande, from New York, New York. He is originally from Boca Raton, Florida. He is openly gay. On week four, Frankie received a letter stating that his beloved grandfather Frank had passed away due to cancer at the age of 90. His grandfather told his family that he did not want Frankie to leave the game if anything should happen to him, so he stayed in the game, honoring his grandfather's wishes. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History * Note: In Week 11, Frankie's HOH and POV wins were nullified due to the BBRewind Twist being activated. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } | | |} Week 11 ended with a twist called "BB Rewind" where the HOH and Veto competitions were replayed. ' 'Trivia *Frankie Grande holds the record for the most Head of Household competition wins with 5 wins. However, he was dethroned twice in Week 1 and 4 so officially he has 3 permanent HOH wins. In addition, due to the BotB twist, he was able to compete in and win HoH two weeks in a row, while only the second win was a full reign. * Frankie is now the third person to win HOH and POV in the same week twice, following Danielle Murphree & Andy Herren. * Frankie co-founded the largest alliance in BB history, the Bomb Squad, alongside Caleb Reynolds. Only two members of the alliance did not make the Jury. *Frankie is tied with Cody Calafiore for the most permanent competition wins in Big Brother 16 at 6 **If one weren't to count dethroned HOHs and the Battle Of The Block as a win, Frankie and Cody are both tied with Frank Eudy,Shane Meaney, Ian Terry and Steve Moses for the most permanent competitions won by a male at 6. He is also the fourth male to do this. ***He is also tied with Janelle Pierzina for the most competitions won in a single season at 9 competitions (5 HOHs, 3 POVS, 1 BOB). However, if you only count in permanent HOHs and POVs, Frankie has permanently won 6 competitons (3 HOHs, 3 POVS) * Frankie Grande is the third person (and second male overall) to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POVs in a single season. Janelle Pierzina and Frank Eudy are the others to do this respectively(and later Cody Calafiore and Vanessa Rousso). * Frankie is the first houseguest to win a BOB while their partner tried to throw it. The second houseguest was Donny Thompson from the same season. * Frankie is the first Big Brother contestant to be a TV judge as he is currently judging America's Best Dance Crew, the second being Vanessa Rousso who judged on Bank of Hollywood prior to completing on Big Brother. * Frankie also appeared in the audience during the first live eviction episode of Season 17. Evicted houseguest Jace Agolli gave him a shoutout as he saw him in the front row. *Due to both his behavior on the show being egotistic he is well-hated in the Big Brother fandom. However, he is liked by his fellow houseguests (and those of later and past seasons) and those in his sisters fandom. *He apologized on Buzzfeed for his comments on Victoria and his strategy was "to bro it out" and he also said “In that moment, they were finding me extremely funny. Obviously, I’m a very colorful and effervescent person, so I take things a little too far. Of course, there was no malintent. You know how much I love Victoria. She’s a wonderful person, so if I did offend anyone, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It was not my intention.” **This apology was not well-received by the fans. **Victoria's mother told TMZ, “I want Frankie to imagine people saying this stuff about his sister and see if he thinks it's funny." ***This actually did happen one year later in Bart Baker's parody for "Focus" when Bart made a rape joke about Ariana almost similar to Frankie's joke about Victoria. *In his controversial appearance on The Talk host Sara Gilbert talked to Frankie about his comments on lesbians as his comment offended her. Frankie said “I am a student of gender and sexuality, I studied it in college, and literally that was something regurgitated from an article that I had read back in the day.” He continued to say that he feels, “society forces us to conform to certain social norms and then takes people later in their life to choose to defy those social norms.” Many fans did not take this well as an apology as well not addressing the rape joke. *Despite all the controversy he made during his season he is Julie Chen's favorite houseguest because of how much he complimented her and being one of her biggest fans. *Had his eviction been a live one many Big Brother fans stated that he would've been booed. The second person that would've happened to is Austin Matelson. **Ironically, they both got 5th place in their respective seasons. ---- Category:5th Place Category:LGBT House Guests Category:Gays Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:HOH Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:1st HOH Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Showmance Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Bomb Squad Category:Crazy 8's Category:Males Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Jury Members Category:Evicted Category:Team America Category:Special Powers Category:YouTubers Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:From New York Category:Judge Category:Target since day 1 Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Hispanic-American House Guests Category:Controversial Houseguests Category:Super Fans Category:Hated Category:Related to a Celebrity Category:Celebrity Category:Revenge Evictions Category:Annoying Category:Rigging Suspects Category:Would've Been Booed